


thieves in the night

by DanFanRonpa



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Brauren - Freeform, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Shippy Gen, Simissy, Slow Romance, Therapy, krii7y - Freeform, you dont need to have watched/played p5/p5r to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanFanRonpa/pseuds/DanFanRonpa
Summary: Usually, criminal records on a student's file was a normal thing to see. Most people actually admired you if you had one. So Evan really didn't expect his (false) record to affect him the way it did: thrown to his uncle in LA, shoved unwillingly into this private school, and being isolated from everyone just because he supposedly assaulted a man. This is what he gets for helping a woman from being raped in the back of some guy's car.Well, on the plus side, he got these awesome powers to make complete assholes admit their crimes and repent? It was a plus in his book.
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Marcel | BasicallyIDoWrk/Scotty | FourZer0Seven, Brian Hanby/Daithi De Nogla, Brock Barrus/Lauren Barrus, Evan Fong/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Luke Patterson/Genay Peavey
Kudos: 5





	thieves in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up in a cold room from ice-cold water splashed on his bruised face. It takes him a moment to realise that he was still in that damned interrogation room.

* * *

**??? - 11/19 - ???**

* * *

There was a chance that this was a bad idea. But he'll think about it later. 

Vanoss took a deep breath and leapt, landing atop a chandelier, briefcase under his arm. When no one noticed, he leapt to another, and another, and another, eventually landing on the one closest to the support beams. He smirked down, a strange dosage of adrenaline shooting through him when the men in black pointed at him and barged past the fear-stricken citizens. 

His coattails fluttered as he settled, the wind from the fan swaying the fabric. He tried not to grin as the three men tried looking for a way to get up. Vanoss looked away and leapt for the support beam, the chandelier barely moving as he did so. 

He landed on the wide beam safely. As soon as he did, Moo's voice came through the comms. " _Okay, you got their attention. Now get running!_ "

" _Hurry, Vanoss! You can do it!_ " Delirious's voice cheered, loud and energetic as usual. 

Wildcat grumbled, " _I still don't get why Vanoss has to go when **I'm** the goddamn leader._" 

Terroriser sighed, " _Didn't Vanoss already say?_ " 

" _Yeah, but--_ "

" _STRAIGHT AHEAD! The other exits are blocked!_ " Moo yelled, cutting off Wildcat and not allowing him to argue his case. Vanoss made a noise of assertion. He glanced to either side of him, paling when he saw guns (real guns) aimed towards him. He gulped and sped his movement just a little bit more. 

" _Okay, I know this is a stressful moment, but that distraction was... pretty cool,_ " Ohm commented, chuckling a bit towards the end. 

" _Man, I hate that you're doing this, but I'm gonna have to agree._ " Basically agreed and Vanoss could practically see the nod and frown. The image printed itself in Vanoss's head and he couldn't help but chuckle, almost making him slip off the row of lights. 

He didn't slip, though, and sprang up, grabbing onto the railing from the above floor and flipped himself up, landing securely on the red carpet. He ran forward, stumbling when Moo suddenly yelled, " _In front of you! Vanoss!_ "

Shaken, Vanoss flipped back, gasping when a shadow burst from the floor. He growled, low, and jumped, landing on the shadow's broad shoulders and hooked his fingers under its mask. With one harsh pull, the mask tore off. Vanoss jumped back, kicking the shadow and let it writhe until it imploded in black and red. A much larger, mechanical shadow came from it, red and black and very much intimidating. 

Vanoss reached for the dagger on his hip and charged, striking the shadow twice across the chest in an x-formation. He took the chance while it curled in on itself in pain to leap back. While up high, he tore out the pin of a grenade with his teeth and chucked it, the grenade rolling to the feet of the monster. 

The shadow yelled and threw its head back but it quickly recovered, summoning a pillar of flames. Vanoss was just about able to throw himself out of the line of fire. Literally. He tore off his mask and summoned Arsene. "One-Shot Kill!" Arsene let out a warcry as a large bullet was summoned. It spun rapidly in the air for one, two seconds before striking down, hitting the shadow and killing it. 

Vanoss sighed and set the mask on his face, letting Arsene return.

" _Vanoss, watch out! Two incoming!_ " 

Once again, he was forced to flip back as two more shadows spurted from the ground in a haze of black and red. One lifted a baton, clearly charged with electricity crackling around it. Vanoss crouched low, and when the baton was close, he flipped back, avoiding it altogether. The other tried to grab at him but he leapt up, using the railings, once again, to secure his landing. 

" _Okay, clear. Now go!_ " 

He followed Moo's instructions, making a run for the door. Once inside, he let out a relieved sigh. "Holy shit..." 

" _Okay, there're three guys up ahead who you could possibly encounter. The first is about nine steps in front of the door. The second is about thirty seconds from passing by a window where you'll be in clear view. The last is in a doorway on the phone._ " 

Vanoss nodded, forgetting for a sec that they couldn't see him. "Got it," He said when he realised his mistake. 

Making sure to be silent in his steps, Vanoss ran forward, feet barely touching the ground below him. He stood next to the doorway, silencing his breathing as the door swung open. He watched the first guy run past him, yelling into his phone about being attentive. (Oh, the irony). As soon as the man left his vision, Vanoss came out and continued his path, ducking behind one of the many metal baskets.

True to Moo's word, a man came running past the window only two seconds after Vanoss hid. 

"No, sir. No sight of the criminal." The man spoke, his voice loud enough to be heard through the window. "Very well, I will keep searching." And he ran. 

Vanoss left his cover and peered around the corner, biting his lip when he saw the man still talking. He scanned the room. There was nowhere to hide from the man other than right by the doorway where the shadow was cast into the corner. 

Right, that settled it. 

Vanoss sprinted behind one basket, confident that the man didn't see. They never did. According to his friends, it looked like a blur. Pray to every God that the man didn't turn, Vanos leapt from basket to basket until he finally got to the corner of the hallway. 

"He's not upstairs as of now... Very well." The man ran off, shoving the phone in his pocket.

Feeling somewhat lightheaded, Vanoss slipped out and ran up the stairs, huffing a laugh under his breath. Froozer, of course, told him to be quiet, but he couldn't help it. That was three close calls one after the other. 

The room was empty with no way out. But, Vanoss looked up, there were beams just above the overhang. He thrusted his left hand up, pressing the button on his palm. A wire shot out and wrapped around the beam. With another click, Vanoss was being dragged up. He landed on the floor and ran into the large, empty room.

" _This is bad! Enemy readings! And lots of them!_ "

Five shadows appeared before him. Vanoss yelled out in a panic. He reached to grab his dagger, only for two shadows to appear behind him and restrain him. He grunted, trying to pry his hand off the shadow's hold. 

" _VANOSS! Wait-- what? There's a new reading--_ "

The shadow restraining him imploded. Vanoss turned and saw a throwing knife fall to the floor after being impaled in the shadow. He looked back in front, past the other shadows, and saw a familiar kitsune mask emerge from the dark. 

"Hey-a, buddy." Vanoss grinned. "This is just payback from before, okay?" 

"Wouldn't expect anything else." 

The fight was easily won with his new friend at his side. His new friend who so easily hit every attack and dodged almost all. Vanoss, meanwhile, had still missed three strikes and was sure he had a bruise right in the middle of his stomach.

He looked back at him, "Ye still got somethin' to do, right? So go." 

Vanoss smirked and nodded. "You got it. See ya." 

And now there was another problem. Vanoss peered into the window, watching a room full of men and women going through security cameras and -- oh God, they were telling the men where he was going. 

Vanoss bit his lip and ducked under the window. He sprinted, hoping he was going to be able to get out. He ran and ran, across the corridors and up the stairs until he finally got to the waypoint. 

" _The exit should be just up ahead. But... Uh..._ " 

"Yeah..." There was a gaping hole that opened the way to the bottom floor. Except the only way down was to jump on top of the crowd of people. And he did not feel like barging through crowds of people after breaking a leg or two. 

"There he is!" He jolted and looked back, his breath hitching when he saw those same three fucking men aiming their guns at him. "Halt! You've nowhere to run!" 

Was that a challenge? 

Vanoss felt his panic and fear run away and he smiled deviously. Without hesitation, he grabbed onto the glass railing and pushed himself up, landing on the glass barriers. He ran across it, cutting corners and barely flinching at the bullet whizzing by, sticking into the walls. He stopped, crouching in front of the large stained glass window. "Au revoir*."

The glass shattered around him and he couldn't find the ability to panic when bullets flew and shattered a few shards of glass around him. He ignored his friend's commenting and rating his leap of faith. Some small shards cut his cheeks and neck, but he ignored it. As he approached the ground, he tucked his knees in and rolled, landing safely. The glass fell around him. 

" _What the hell...? Vanoss...! This is--!_ "

"This is the police! You are surrounded! Put your hands in the air!" 

Oh. That was why Moo was panicked. 

" _... Vanoss..._ "

Car light switched on, almost blinding him. He flinched and shielded his eyes. There were hundreds of men lining up in bulletproof vests and shields and helmets, all armed with rifles and pistols. 

" _Can you... Can you handle -- this?_ "

Right, well, the only option now was to book it. 

So he did. He turned and ran, settling his breathing. His eyes caught onto the ladder and he jumped to grab it. The people at the bottom clambering to get to him were pitiful. He snorted at their desperate attempts to grab his foot. 

His sass was shortlived, however. When he got to the top, there were already armed men waiting for him. He gasped in horror and yelled in pain when they rammed the butt of their gun onto his cheek and on his fingers, making him fall back down. 

Vanoss landed on his back, winded and unable to fight back. He was forced on his stomach and his arms were gripped behind him, pinned on the scorching pain on his spine and shoulder blades. 

"Huh, didn't expect to find some kid." Vanoss glared up at the approaching man. "You got your teammates to thank for this." He grinned, crouching down and pulling his hair to lift his head. "You were sold out."

* * *

**??? - 11/19 - ???**

* * *

He wakes up in a cold room from ice-cold water splashed on his bruised face. It takes him a moment to realise that he was still in that damned interrogation room. He must have passed out from the pain. 

His hands jerked involuntarily, digging the already tight cuffs further into his bleeding and bruised wrists. He swallowed a yelp. 

The leading man, who he internally dubs Asshole, shakes his head. "Still don't get it, huh?" Get what, is on the tip of his tongue, but it's bitten off when Asshole lifts his leg and kicks his chest. "Give it up!"

He falls back, curling in on himself and hacking. Footsteps approach slowly and his wri _st and it burns and stop- **please** \--_

_"Master! Clear your head!"_

When he heard Arsene, and when a hand grabs his hair, he blankly realises that he's in an interrogation room, not a kitchen. His head is slammed into the ground. It's not any better. 

"You ready yet?" 

He about to ask for what before remembering exactly what. So, instead, "Not quite, asshole..." His voice is raspy and hoarse.

Asshole sighs and stands. He walks away, but not before sending another kick into his abdomen. He chokes, folding in on himself even more. 

"So many crimes on one kid. Assault. Obstruction of justice. Vandalism. Blackmail. Defamation... Manslaughter, too, huh? Talk about the works." 

Manslaughter...? As in... Murder...? He blinks slowly. No, no. That wasn't them - that wasn't them! They would never - _ever_! 

Asshole nods his head and he's being turned right-side-up, sat down and the cuffs are finally off. He can feel even more blood trickle down his hands. When the men pull away, he can see his skin and his blood on the cuffs. It makes him feel sick. 

"Sign this." A clipboard and paper are shoved in his face. "It's a confession under your name." Like. Fucking. Hell.

Without thinking, he wacks the hand and items away, snarling as much as he can with two or three broken ribs. Assholes sighs. He feigns disappointment, but he could see the eagerness underneath. "I need your hand to sign this but..." 

"Fuck!" 

"I don't care if you lose a leg." He grabs his thigh, the area above where Asshole's foot is pinned. This was the reaction the man was looking for, though, as he removes his foot and holds the confession out to him.

Now, he really doesn't want to sign that confession, but he also really wants his leg. So, reluctantly, he takes the clipboard and the pen offered. But before he takes the pen, Asshole leans in close and lowers his voice. "Listen. You may be a kid, but you're gonna learn that life don't care about age. You're gonna pay every bit for your crimes." 

As if he hasn't had reality slap him in the face over and over again. He fucking knows. 

He takes the pen and, albeit hesitantly, he writes down his name as best he can with his vision unclear with black dots playing peekaboo. 

Evan Fong - that is his name. 

* * *

**??? - 11/19 - ???**

* * *

"I need to speak with the prisoner." 

"Ah, Mr Patterson, I'm afraid--"

"I don't care. I'll give two hundred if you let me past." 

"... B-But the inmate is very dangerous and you have personal--"

"Three hundred."

"-- connections. It's very--"

" _Five. Hundred_."

"... Make sure to lock up." 

Evan opened his eyes slowly as the door opened and closed. Luke was in front of the door. "I... didn't expect it to be you, to be honest." He would have snorted if the very action didn't sound like pain. Luke sat the table, setting a folder on top. "I need you to answer my questions, understood?" He nodded with a grimace. "Listen, Evan, I'm sorry I can't do shit about this. If it were up to me, you wouldn't have a single scratch."

"I know..." He mumbled. "I trust you." 

Luke smiled slimly. Bitterly. Then he looked to the side and swore. He must have seen the empty syringes of that drug. Three of them, actually. Apparently, it was supposed to get the truth out of him. 

"The Phantom Thieves of Desire. This group cause havoc within and outside the law. Feared by criminals and scorned by the law. What I want to know is the fuck you did it. How does one _steal_ desires? I've tried everything but just couldn't, for the life of me, figure it out." 

"'F course you couldn't." He pursed his lips when he heard his Canadian accent bleeding through. He usually had control over it. It must be because of drugs and pain.

"Yeah..." Luke agreed slowly. "The reports seemed like complete bullshit. I don't wanna believe it, but if hundreds of men are reporting the same shit, then I have no choice. So tell me. How'd you find out about this shit?" 

He steadied his breathing. His ribs cried out in pain, but he had to tell Luke. He had to. 

_"You are held captive."_

He looked up, blinking at the sight of a velvet blue butterfly flying past.

_"A prisoner of fate in a cruel, unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be an opportunity."_

Her voice sounded strangely familiar, but he couldn't place it. It was calming. He could feel his body relax to the hypnotic tone.

_"The key to victory is in the bonds you made with your friends. It all started that fateful spring, six months ago. Please. Beat this unfair game - and save the world as you know it."_

* * *

**Save your progress?**

**[Yes] No**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/N:  
> *Au revoir = Goodbye (Canadian French) (Obviously lol)
> 
> I'm English, but I'm trying hard to use American stuff like dates being month-date (e.g. 01/17) as opposed to date-month (e.g. 17/01). Sorry :’)


End file.
